lpsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ginger32703/DIY LPS bedroom
' IMG_7821.jpg|Luca's room IMG_4343.JPG|Bed IMG_0468.JPG|Rug IMG_1574.JPG|Mirror IMG_4222.JPG|Night stand DIY easy LPS bedroom' Hi, Cadence here, you know, I’ve had a lot of trouble finding the right LPS props for my role-plays, so, I decided I should make my own. Gotta put my brain to good use, don’t you think? So anyways, this is my first how to, DIY project. Presenting, the DIY LPS bedroom! Hope you like it! What you need: *Scissors to shape paper or trim access *Washi tape, to decorate bedroom color scheme of your LPS (optional) *Granola bar trash to make a mirror. Make sure its the kind of wrapping paper that has a reflecting inside. *Craftastic paper bowl kit polka dot (or just patterned scrap paper) to make mirror frame. *Your mother’s coupons (I used the bed bath & body kind) *a pencil (optional) *Ruler (optional) *Stock paper *Patterned paper or scrap booking paper *some normal white paper, just for decorations and furniture *Glue gun *Felt, for the bed’s blanket and carpeting *Colored pencils (optional) Prepping: Clean up your prepping space so you don’t accidentally glue gun yourself to the felt! Organize everything and immediately throw away any access paper or felt. sketch out the lines where the “walls” end and where the “floor” starts. Fold. Tape where the corners of where the walls meet on the outside. Decorate the walls with washi tape. You can put them straight down the wall like I did, on the corners or, just use patterned paper to cover the walls like wallpaper! (Get it?) How to make bed: In this case, I used a strange shaped corner bed. Cut out a piece of paper, make sure its the same size as the corner of the wall. Cut out a piece of felt the same size of the piece of paper. DO NOT USE PLAIN PAPER. Use the card stock paper for the bed. Glue the two pieces together. Be very careful. Make sure the pieces are glued together tightly. You can get a parent or guardian to glue this for you. As you can see, I made a headboard and sideboard for the bed. You don’t have to, I just added the head and sideboard to made it look fancy. So if you want to do a head and sideboard, read on, or skip this part. Cut out a rectangular piece of paper the size of the edges of the bed. Trace the shape of the paper with pencil. Trim. Glue piece of card stock paper on BB&B coupon. I put washi tape on mine. You can use colored pencils to decorate it if the Washi tape pattern isn’t up to your standards. Glue head and sideboard on the walls carefully. If the glue starts getting stringy when you pull the gun off the end, don’t worry, you can just take it off when its dry. Glue bed on the wall. I made the bed a little bit elevated, but not too much, so my LPS isn’t trying hard to climb up on the bed. You can make little legs for the bed, but thats a little more advanced for my taste, and your going to have to do the legs during prepping time. Now your done with your bed! How to make rug: This step is pretty easy, you just have to cut a piece of felt out. You can make any shape you want. Oval, circle, square, and maybe even a star if your making a baby room for one of those teensy little adorable LPS’s. Now you can decorate it, either by taping washi tape to it, or cutting out patterned paper and glue gunning it to the rug. (I find washi tape to be more efficient, but patterned paper is more sturdy) I glued the rug to the floor so it wouldn’t be in the way, but you don’t have to, If your probably going to mix & match the room decor! How to make mirror: Cut out the patterned paper into desired shape. The mirror I did was circular, that looked like the kind thats hung on the wall. The frame was a super cute pattern from the craftastic paper bowl kit. If your using a patterned piece of paper for the frame, its easier to choose which shape. If you want those oval shaped frames, that stand up on a leg (making the leg would be harder and like I said earlier, legs would have to be made during prep time) Glue gun the “glass” to make the mirror. I used a thick piece of paper and pressed down on the mirror with the “glass” facing down so my fingers don’t get burned. How to make nightstand: This part is easy. Cut out a piece of rectangular card stock, fold it on the end with a fair amount of paper on the other side. Repeat with the other end. Color the top with desired color sharpie or you can glue a piece of wood printed paper! So I hope you enjoyed doing this craft! If you want me to do more tutorials on it please comment below! Category:Blog posts